The present invention pertains to a packaging system for relatively lightweight but bulky and fragile articles, and particularly, for preformed pot covers.
In the past, typically florists wrap potted plants with flat sheets of decorative foil and/or preformed pot cover subsequently tie ribbons around the cover to hold it in place on the pot. Such materials, typically, would be shipped to the florist either in sheets of foil or other decorative wrapping material and rolls of ribbon or in some cases, rolls of wrapping material which is subsequently cut. Thus, the materials employed by the florist in providing a decorative cover for the potted plants are relatively easily packaged for shipment.
With the development of the preformed pot cover which is the subject matter of a copending patent application, entitled PREFORMED POT COVER, filed concurrently herewith and commonly assigned; the resultant cover is a very lightweight, but bulky and fragile article. Although shaped to permit nesting of several preformed pot covers; they do not readily permit the packaging or more than one column of such nested pot covers in a single package. This is due to the inherent fragility of the bows, ribbons and the preformed foil which forms the cover. It is desired, therefore, to package and ship as many preformed pot covers as possible in a single package and at the same time prevent damage to the fragile articles during shipment.